


Sunnier Days

by windandthestars



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, Current Events, Dad!Will, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: Will thinking about the tropical vacation that never was.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sunnier Days

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will sit down and write something/finish editing something longer, but until then here's another quick quarantine fic from last year.

He'd been promising her some time away for months. It'd been more of a promise to himself than to her if he was being honest, but it wasn't as if she wasn't interested in the time alone, time for just the two of them. She always looked forward to that, but the getting away, the excuse to keep her all to himself was his thing and he'd been looking forward to it, saying they were holding off until the weather got warmer when he’d really meant was we're sending our daughter somewhere for spring break while we head somewhere secluded and, preferably, tropical.

He'd been looking forward to it, to spending some time with her and now he hardly has that, even in the few stolen moments they managed to have between her mad dashes back and forth to the office she'd hardly come near him. "I need a shower." She'd remind him, frustrated with them both and disappointed, he knew that, but that didn't make it easier to deal with, watching her twist herself into knots to justify doing her job to Pruitt, to covering news, actual news, that wasn't directly related to the pandemic, that wasn't the usual tragedy porn Pruitt was most interested in.

He knows she has it harder than he does. He gets story time cuddles, eyeliner mustaches, and fingers smeared with marker from doing math on the glass shower door. He's the one that gets to hear the giggles and see the delight brought on by an unexpected midafternoon Zoom call.

Mac has only his stories and the remainder of his smiles but her eyes still laugh when he grins at the memory of something funny, of something sweet and he holds on to that, to that little bit of sunshine, knowing she's always found that easier than he has, because it's not a tropical vacation, most of the time it's not even time alone with her, but it is time and for now, for always, he'll take that over anything else.


End file.
